1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device. The present disclosure also relates to an electronic apparatus provided with such a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a car navigation device or the like mounted on a vehicle uses a multi-view display device that displays different images to plural users on a single screen. Such a multi-view display device can display a map image to a vehicle driver, and can also display a television image to a person other than the driver in the vehicle (passenger), for example.
As its related technique, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-64917 describes an electro-optical device capable of narrowing a range of a mixed region where a first image and a second image are mixed in a front direction, while maintaining a display luminance of the first image and a display luminance of the second image.
In multi-view display devices, there may be occurred a crosstalk which is an interference between the first image and the second image. Specifically, when a contrast between the first image and the second image becomes higher, the crosstalk is more likely to be occurred.